Bath places, bath tubs, and water-proof vessels, etc. in a bathroom usually use fiber-reinforced plastics (abbreviated as FRP hereinafter) as molding materials. However, such molded products are difficult to be broken down or burned off when they become waste products. The treatment of these waste products becomes a social problem, and therefore processes for effective recycling of the waste FRP have been researched in recent years.
It is known that there is a temperature difference between a first mold and a second mold. The molding material, which comprises thermosetting plastic resin and contains no waste FRP, freezes on the first mold at the high temperature side and a first layer forms by combining the first mold and the second mold. On the other hand, a molded resin product having a first layer and a second layer is prepared by coarsely crushing the frozen molded waste FRP into FRP coarse powder in advance, freezing the molding material obtained by incorporating a given amount of the FRP coarse powder into an unfrozen thermosetting resin on the first layer, and combining the molds (Refers to the patent literature 1-JP 8-244055). In addition, in the preparation of the second layer, the molding material containing FRP coarse powder is frozen and the molds are combined in the stage when the side of the second mold in the first layer has not fully frozen.
However, the process as disclosed in the above Patent Literature 1 for making the molded resin product has the disadvantage of too many procedures since a second molding procedure is needed which forms the second layer on the first layer using a molding material containing FRP coarse powder after preparing the first layer using the thermosetting plastic resin containing no FRP coarse powder before the first layer fully freezes. In addition, there exists the problem of the separation of the first layer from the second layer since different procedures are used in molding the two layers.